voice message systems, e.g., answering machines and voice mail systems, are commonplace in the modern communications oriented world. Known voice messaging systems are frequently controlled by calling the voice messaging system, entering a password, and then selecting from various options. Password entry and option selection is normally achieved using DTMF tones generated in response to pressing keys on a telephone keypad. Support for DTMF control allows messages to be retrieved or deleted from a remote location via a telephone call to the voice messaging system.
Voice message systems usually provide the user the opportunity to record a message, referred to herein as a prompt message, that will be played to a calling party when the messaging system responds to a call. Recording of prompt messages can normally be done locally at the answering system or remotely via a telephone call placed to the answering system.
Individuals today frequently use multiple voice message systems, e.g., one at home and another one at work. As the result of using multiple voice message systems an individual is confronted with the problem of having to check two or more distinct voice message systems to determine if there are any waiting messages. Calling multiple voice messaging systems to retrieve messages can be time consuming. Thus, the need to contact multiple messaging systems and the time associated with such operations discourages some voice messaging system users from frequently checking for messages.
The prompt message which is presented to a calling party by a voice messaging system is often used to notify a calling party about when and how long the called party will be away from the called location and/or when the called party will be checking for recorded messages. For such information to be useful, the prompt message must be updated to reflect changes in a user's schedule, planed absences from the office and/or other information. In many systems, in order to change a prompt message, a user of the system must record a new message. The process of recording messages, combined with the time associated with accessing a voice mail system to update a prompt message, discourages many users from updating and/or changing their prompt messages on a timely basis.
Frequently, users of voice message systems forget to update their prompt messages to reflect planned trips, the fact that they returned from a trip, or other circumstances that render an existing prompt message inappropriate or out of date. Sometimes the failure to keep a prompt message current is the result of an unintentional oversight. In other cases, the answering machine user finds it too inconvenient to contact one or more answering systems and update the prompt messages stored therein in a timely manner.
In addition to using voice messaging systems, many people also use E-mail systems. E-mails can be sent over electronic communications networks such as, e.g., the Internet and/or corporate intranets. Files may be attached to E-mails. As is known in the art, audio signals, e.g., speech and music, can be digitized and stored in an audio file for later retrieval and playback. Such files can be sent as E-mail attachments. It is also possible to attach a text file to an E-mail message or to incorporate text into the body of an E-mail message.
Various audio file formats are known with one common format being a .wav format. Audio files saved in a .wav file format are frequently indicated by use of a “.wav” file extension at the end of the file name.
Known E-mail systems can be set to provide notifications of received E-mail messages to the message recipient, to detect when an E-mail message is accessed by the recipient, and to automatically provide a reply message to the sender indicating that the E-mail message was accessed by the recipient. As in the case of voice message systems, a single individual may use multiple E-mail systems at one time.
In view of the above discussion, it becomes apparent that there is a need for improving the way in which a user interacts with voice message systems. In particular, there is a need for improving the way in which voice messages are retrieved by an individual who uses multiple messaging systems. There is also a need for improving the manner in which prompt messages used by voice messaging systems are updated. It is desirable that at least some improved voice messaging methods and apparatus be capable of working in conjunction with various E-mail services.